


Clumsy

by Rsona5



Series: Adrienette April [5]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fear, Nurse - Freeform, clumsy, late
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 11:49:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18365411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rsona5/pseuds/Rsona5





	Clumsy

Marinette's Pov

"You're late, Marinette!" I hear a scream in my ear, and I am suddenly running from my bed to the bathroom.

"Ah! Why didn't my alarm wake me up?!" I hurry to get my clothes on and grab my backpack. 

"C'mon Tikki, into the purse." I open the bag for her as I know placing those cookies in the plastic bag where she can grab from was a good idea.

There I was running and trying my best to get everything on me and leave the door. 

"Bye, Maman! Bye, Papa!" I yell as I run checking the time. 

I see the time is 7:19.

I got about 11 minutes before school starts officially. I got six minutes to get to school, not including the time to get to the classroom which is on the other side of the school. 

"Watch where you're going!" I hear one guy yell at me when I accidentally bump into him.

"Sorry!"

I run even faster, but it turns out that it wasn't a wise choice. 

"Wahhh!" I feel myself fall right on the steps. I use my arms to catch myself but I feel something snap and curse at the pain. 

"Shit! That hurt!" I groan when I see my wrist swelling already. 

I pull my phone and I do a double check. 

7:27 am 

Screw the wrist! I run and leap over everything as the bell was about to ring I came in sliding right when the door was about to close. 

Everyone looked at me shocked but I could care less. 

"Yes! I made it!" I do my happy cheer but immediately yelp when I feel my wrist throb in pain. 

"Marinette?" I straighten my back when I hear my name. 

Ms. Bustier looks at me amused but also in concern. 

I gulp, "Yes, Mame?"

"Do you need a nurse pass?" 

"Pardon me?" I blink at the words. 

"Your wrist, Marinette, it's turning purple." She winces when she looks back at my wrist. 

"It's fine. I had worst." I wave my wrist around trying to prove I was okay but grimace instead. Damn, that hurts like it was crush under a stone. 

"Marinette, are you sure?" She raises one eyebrow but I just deny it again. 

I walk up the steps and sit in my seat with Alya. 

"Girl, seriously, you should go to the nurse." 

"No." I protest every time and yank my arm away so she can't touch it. 

Luckily, it's my left wrist so I can still write. 

The bell rings and Ms. Bustier dismisses us. 

"Please be do chapters 3-5 questions and read chapter 6. Have a good day class." She smiles at all of us and we all leave. 

"Let's go to the nurse now since we are free." I hear Alya suggest, but I don't even listen to it. 

"I'm fine. This is nothing compared to my usual bouts of clumsiness." I smile but shriek in pain when I feel someone touch it. 

I try to yank it back but they are letting go of my arm. 

"Let go!" I huff when I was finally released. My eyes widen as I was about to fall over when someone caught me again. All I see are warm green eyes looking at me in concern. 

"Marinette! I am so sorry! I didn't think when I let you go." He places me back onto the ground. I'm pretty sure I still fell down when I saw his eyes widen, and he reached out to grab me again. 

"I-I'm okay," I squeaked. 

"Actually, you aren't." Alya interrupts and I glare at her. 

"I'm am perfectly, 100% functional and fine." I snapped at her but she was used to my stubbornness that she doesn't even blink an eye at my protest. 

"Then why did you yelp when Adrien touched your wrist? Gently, I might add." She asked unconvinced.

"I wasn't expecting him to touch me." I feel myself frown. 

"Well, Alya does-" 

"Shut it, sunshine." I snap and he closes mouth quickly when he sees my glare. 

I turn around and continue to argue with Alya while going to the cafeteria also dragging Adrien with my right hand unconsciously. 

"So, as you can see, I'm perfectly-" My scream could be heard throughout. I look at the person's finger as they had just poked it. I look to see Adrien giving me a concerned face, but I can see the little smug grin as he just proved me wrong.

"That doesn't prove anything!" I yell quickly.  

"C'mon Marinette. Why are you so stubborn about going to the nurse." Alya whines. 

"I am not being stubborn. I am just stating that I'm fine and this is unnecessary." 

The dry look I gained from both of them does nothing to deter me in entering the lunchroom. I walk confidently to the tray area and grab my food with my right hand only since my left one was pulsing with hurt.

I was about to sit down when I trip again. I look to see Lila's smiling face before it morphs into horror. I fall down and I feel my wrist feel like it was literally being pulled off my hand as my clothes get stained in the food. 

"Marinette! Are you alright?" Alya rushes at me but I wave her off while holding in a few tears. 

"F-fine." I gritted my teeth hoping the whimper could be held in. 

"Holy shit! Your wrist!" She points at my wrist and I can see it my bent at a wrong angle. 

"It's fine. I'm okay." I smile as I pick myself back up. 

"That's it!" I hear a yell before I am picked up and thrown over a back. 

"Eeep!" 

"You're going to the nurse with or without your permission." I hear Adrien's voice declare as he walks away from the whispering students. 

"Down put me! I mean, put down me! No, I mean put me down!" I stutter as blood rushed into my head. 

"Here we are." He announced and I froze. 

I struggled with twice the effort and try to get out of his grip. I was starting to get desperate, so I did the drastic thing. 

"An akuma!" I yell and Adrien whips around trying to find it. 

"Where?!" He searched for it, and I broke apart from him. I ran like my life depended on it, which it kinda did, as he chased me when he figured out I lied. 

"Marinette?!" He cried as he ran to catch me. He was gaining on me with his longer legs, but I wasn't Ladybug for nothing. I pushed myself making sure to not to jostle my wrist. 

"Slow down, damn it!" I heard him yell as I took a sharp right and found a closet to hide in. I opened it quickly and shut it quietly as he came charging down the hallway. I saw him regain his breath as his head bend down to his knees while taking deep breathes. 

"That-girl-is-fast." he straightened up and looked around for me. He looked so defeated and started to walk away and sighed in relief. 

The door was ripped open faster I could say miraculous. My eyes were wide as his grin was pure satisfactory. 

"Found you," He teased and pulled me back onto his back. 

"Nooo! I don't want to go to the nurse." 

"Why not?!" 

"Because I'm scared!" I yell in frustration. 

He freezes as I realized what I had just admitted. 

"Damn it." I groan as he places back onto the floor again. 

"You're scared?" He asked gently but I am on edge. 

"Yes! Okay! I'm scared of the nurse. I don't have a good history with doctors, period." I huff and looked away as he was probably amused by the stupid fear. Not even Alya knew about it. 

"Marinette, you could have just said that in the first place." He said as he rubbed a comforting hand on my back. 

"Oh, and you would just admit your fear right off the bat. You wouldn't even be a little hesitant in telling anyone." I narrow my eyes at him as he rubs his neck. 

"Fair point. Okay, here, I have an offer. I stay there with you while you get treated." My face stays the same as he sighs once more. 

"Okay, if I tell you one of my fears and go with you, then will you go get treated?" He asked in a pleading tone. 

I could feel my resolve breaking at the thought of him telling someone so personal. 

"I'll even get you a whole entire fabric roll included." He added. 

"No." 

"No? What do you want then?" He was so close to pulling his hair out, I could tell by the stress in his voice. 

"You," I said simply. 

I see his eyes blink once and then twice. 

"Repeat that," He said. 

"You. I want you to use one of your free days and spend it with all of us. One full free day with Nino, Alya, and I to do whatever fun stuff we can. We make sure they don't ditch us, also." I explained. 

"I don't know if-" 

"It doesn't have to be tomorrow or even soon. It just has to happen one day."I bit my lip as I see him take it in. 

"Also, it wouldn't hurt if you came with me to the nurse." I was pushing it. Why am I pushing it?!

"Deal." he finally decided. 

I took my hand out for him to shake which he did. I smile at him and he does the same to me. 

"Now, off to the nurse we go." I groan and I hear him. 

"Ah, ah, ah... We made a deal. Let's go now." I shuffle behind him when I hear him whisper something. 

"Say that again? I couldn't hear you." 

"I said, one of my fears is being left alone." He muttered a bit louder. 

I feel myself freeze for a second before shaking myself out of it. 

"You didn't have to tell me your fear. That wasn't part of the deal." I say not wanting him to feel like it was an obligation. 

"I know, but I trust you. Besides, it's only fair. I knew yours and now you know mine." I feel him take my hand and squeeze it softly. 

"Thank you. I promise not to tell anyone." I gave him a smile and we walked slowly to the nurse's office. I was starting to drag behind but he just pulled me there. 

"Ah, kids. What can I help you with today?" The sweet lady asked us, and I showed her my wrist. Her eyes widen and went straight to running get her supplies. 

"My, my dearie, how did you do that?!" She asked while she gathered supplies. 

"I tripped. Twice." I winced when she started to prod at it. 

"It's okay. I'm here," Adrien says as I was starting to get antsy. 

"Aren't you two the most cutest couple." She gushes and we both blush. 

"It's not like that."

"We're not a couple." 

"Ahh, so you two are just dancing around each other. I understand. It was like that with my husband back in the day. We were young. Never had the courage until a sudden push and it was time to start shoving." She laughed at the memory as she started to bandage my wrist.

"Well, here you go, all bandage up tightly. Now I need you to keep ice on it to make the swelling go down and you need to keep that on for about two weeks or so." She smiled as she wrote it on her clipboard. 

"Anything for you honey?" She asked Adrien. 

"No Mame, I was just here for moral support." he smiled as she cooed at him. 

"Such a gentleman." She complimented. 

"Here you go, I suggest you get that wrist checked out at a real doctor though. Just to see the extent of that wrist." She gave them a pass and they started to make their way into the classroom. 

"Thanks. For the nurse." I said once we left the room. 

"No problem, Mari. What are friends for." 

I sighed internally as he said that. Friends. Well, it is a start to something, right?

_Bonus_

"Hey, Adrien?" 

"Hmm..." 

"What about our clothes?" 

"What about them?" 

I pull his jacket off to show him the stains as mine was on my shirt. 

"Ummm... wear them in public?" He asked sheepishly but stopped when he saw my expression. 

"My house, now." 

"In the middle of school?" His voice is so innocent. 

"Not the first time." I grabbed his hand and started to pull him with me towards the exit doors.

"What's that suppose to mean?!" 


End file.
